Not as planned
by UnwarierTitan789
Summary: we join our cast mid movie, where they use the logsled to escape the bears, only, things dont go as planned.
1. Chapter 1

Not As planned.

HUMPHREY

"Jump!" I called to her from the other side of the bear. I wasn't sure she heard me. I could barely hear myself over the sound of the wind and the growling from the bear, but that was the least of my worries, would she trust me enough? "Come Kate you can trust me!" I called again. Finally, just as the bear poised to strike, she flung herself into the air, landing right in front of me. "Told ya' you could trust me." I whispered, giving her a warm smile which she returned. We continued down the hill, going faster and faster with each passing second.  
"We're going to miss the train!" She called. It was hard to hear her over the howl of the wind, but I had gotten the message. I gave a simple nod and swung the log left, into a small hill that sat in front of the train rails. We launched from the hill, soaring perfectly through the sky and leaving the bear in the dust, however, things did not go as I intended them to. The momentum and speed launched us over the train, and straight towards a rock wall. "Humphrey!" Kate screamed. I tightened my grip on the board, my heart leapt into my mouth as it began to race. "Hold on." I said aloud. "'Cause this is gonna hurt!" I thought to myself as I closed my eyes and awaited the impact. It was quick, painless, and I was instantly knocked unconscious.

KATE

When I regained consciousness, I found myself lying on the ground. I tried to pull myself up, but yelped as I was forced back to the ground by pain. "Here Kate, let me help you." Humphrey offered, racing to my side. He was covered in cuts and bruises, and winced at each step he took.  
"No!" I refused, anger controlling my words. "It's your fault were in this mess. I don't need your help." I tried again to stand, only to fall back down to the ground, once again crying out in pain.  
"I don't care how you feel Kate, but you need help, otherwise we won't be getting home anytime soon." He replied, obviously prepared to help me...whether I liked it or not.  
"Fine." I sighed.  
He knelt down next to me, he wasn't going to help me. He was going to carry me. He grabbed my paw gently, as not to pierce it with his teeth and pulled me over onto his back.  
He groaned in pain as my weight added to his own. I could feel his breathing immediately grow faster as he prepared to move on.  
"Which way?" He whispered.  
"North." I replied.  
As we continued through the woods, his breathing became faster, deeper and more irregular by the minute, and we had been walking for several hours.  
Just as the anger inside of me subsided, Humphrey looked to be past his limit. He was tired, exhausted even. I realized what I said was wrong, and that allowing him to carry me like this was taking advantage of him. "Humphrey?" I said silently, unsure if he had heard me over his own breathing.  
"No Kate, were not stopping." He replied hastily, refusing to rest for even a second. "We don't have time."  
He continued walking, obviously defying his physical limits. Realizing he needed rest and that it was getting dark, I began to scour the area for some form of shelter. Not only was his breathing growing heavier, but he was getting slower too. He needed to rest, now. I looked to my right and found a small den. It was hidden well behind some bushes and under a tree. It was big enough for both of us, but there was no breathing room. It did not matter though. He was the one who needed rest, not me, plus I would not need it.  
"On your right." I called to him.  
He turned looking straight at the small den. "We can rest there." I said pointing to it. He shook his head. "No...we...need to...keep...moving." He said, finally collapsing from exhaustion. Our bodies fell, landing hard on the ground. Pain shot through mine, but he did not flinch. It was dark now, and it would be unsafe and unwise to sleep outside in the dark of night. With what strength I had, I pulled him over to the den, behind the bushes, and set him gently in the further most corner of the small den. I packed myself in, right next to him. I wiggled myself into a comfortable position and fell asleep.

When I awoke, I was surprised to find Humphrey already awake. "Hey, you feel okay?" He asked gently. He cared for me. He always had, that was something that I had always admired about him.  
"I slept well if that's what you mean."  
I replied giving him a smile of gratitude.  
"Do you think you can stand?"  
I had not yet tried, I attempted to do so, once again, I was sent back to the ground, but he caught me before I hit. "It still hurts." I whimpered, "I don't think I'll be able to move on my own for awhile, let alone stand." It hurt even worse now than before.  
"Here..." He began, softly holding my paw. I felt no pain when he simply held it.  
"Does this hurt?" He asked, applying the slightest hint of pressure in my paw.  
Still, I felt nothing, merely a slight tingle. "No, not really." I replied shaking my head.  
"How about now?" He said, sliding his paw up to my foreleg where he then applied the same amount of pressure. I bit my tongue to keep from screaming as the pain shot through me. It was unbearably painful. "Yes! Yes! Humphrey, please stop!" I yelled, pulling away from him.  
"Sorry Kate, but I needed to know, I wasn't sure, but it is what I feared."  
He said sincerely as well as gravely.  
"What?"  
"You've broken your leg, you won't be standing, walking or running for some time." He said.  
A broken leg?! No, that would mean I couldn't hunt, it would only slow us down on our way to Jasper. Who, should the need arise, find us food? Could Humphrey, an omega who knew not the first thing about being an alpha, provide food for both of us? If not, we would need to reach Jasper soon.  
"This isn't good." I whispered, managing to sit up on my three other legs. "We need to get to Jasper soon." I whispered to him.  
He nodded, kneeling down next to me. He looked up to me with sincere eyes. "Come on, we've got to get home." He said.  
He helped me onto his back. I felt him struggle against the weight.  
"Try not to wiggle around to much." He said, starting out of the den.  
"Are you sure about this Humphrey? We could wait here until I recover." I said, not wanting to put him through the same thing he had gone through yesterday.  
"Kate..." He started, his voice turning grave and serious, a rare occasion for an omega. "It will be months before you recover. Even then, you will never walk the same again." He informed.  
Never? I thought to myself. The full reality of the situation struck me as his words repeated in my mind. There were more consequences than I had realized.  
He continued walking, while I was occupied by the fear his words left me with.  
"Humphrey?" I whispered.  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks, you're a great friend. In fact, your one of my only friends. If I had to be stuck here with someone, I'm glad it's you." I smiled, further proving the sincerity of my words.  
"Yeah, I wouldn't wanna' be stuck with anyone else." He returned the smile with equal emotion.  
As he carried me for hours more, silence followed, seeming to weigh down the both of us, as I could not stand it. I could tell that it was getting to him as well. "So..." I began, curiosity controlling my words. "How did you know my leg was broken?" I asked.  
"That's an easy one Kate. The swelling, the over sensitive nerves, the extreme pain and the inability to walk and stand are part of a broken limb." He replied.  
Apparently he was more intelligent than I thought him to be. He was not just some clueless omega. "How do you know all of that?"  
His head dropped as well as his voice. "My mother was a healer." He said, his voice softening.  
"Oh...Sorry." Everyone in the pack knew Humphrey for the loss of his parents. When he was just a pup, they were killed in a fire. No one knows how the fire started, but his parents had been the only casualties. He lived the rest of his life alone in his den.  
"Don't worry about it." He said. "That's in the past, and right now, we've got our own problems."  
I was amazed by how kind he was being, even for an omega. This whole time, something had been driving him. I mean, he had been carrying me on his back for the past two days. What drove him to exhaust himself to get me home? Was it friendship? No, it was something else, something stronger. Then it hit me. "Could it be love?" I thought to myself. I did not know for sure, but the only true way to find out was to wait and see.  
Again, day turned to night, and he was becoming tired. "We need a place to rest." I instructed, searching for a suitable shelter.  
"I don't see anything." He answered.  
He was right, I saw no hint of a suitable shelter. "I guess we'll just have to build one.  
He set me down under a tree. He then went to work, digging up dirt and shifting land. Again, I noticed how he had not offered any help from me. What made him willing to endure such labor and pain for me? The only thing that made sense was love but...I wasn't sure. Something about it just didn't feel right, just didn't make sense. I mean, he was best friend and all, but...I didn't like him that much, but I don't think I was being honest with myself either.  
"Done." He said panting heavily. After watching him slave away for an entire hour, he lied down next to me.  
He relaxed, loosening up his overworked muscles. However, he was not ready to fall asleep.  
He sat there, gazing off at the moon in the sky. Now what he did next I would never had expected.  
He closed tight his eyes and lifted up his muzzle. I knew then what he was going to do. He began to howl. A sweet melody danced around me as.  
his voice made my fur stand on end. The sweet sound of his voice was intoxicating, and I simply could not resist. I felt in my heart something knew as I sidled over next to me. He did not know I was beside him. I watched in awe as he stood up straight and tall. He looked like an alpha at this moment in time. I sat up next to him, his voice distracting me from the pain inside me. I could not hold it in any longer. Using both my voice and the new emotion that now resided within me, I too lifted up my muzzle and began to sing. I felt my heart begin to race as I poured every ounce of my soul into my howl.  
He stopped for but a second before he rose his voice up to mine. The tone, the soft soothe voice, sent chills up my spine, as I continued to howl. Our voices tuned perfectly, merging together in perfect harmony, resulting in a single, rich song that echoed across the endless sky, bouncing back to us as we became engulfed by the sweetness of the sound. Our voices sank as our song came to an end. I opened my eyes and looked up to him. He was smiling wide as he looked at me with awe. "Wow." He whispered, looking simply dumbstruck. I had never expected him to howl, or to sound so good. Always had a weak spot for males who could howl, but Humphrey...He was on a whole other level. I now understood, he did love me. He cared for me, and I now knew that I felt the same way.  
"You're amazing." He whispered.  
His kind and thoughtful comment made me blush.  
"You're not so bad yourself." I replied.  
We sat there, simply gazing into each other's eyes, completely overwhelmed by our feelings for one another. "Kate, I need to tell you something." He whispered. His ears fell back and he began to blush. Whatever he was going to say, was obviously nerve wracking. I think I knew exactly what he was going to say, and he seemed to have so much difficulty in saying these words. So I figured I'd make it easier on him.  
I closed my eyes and leaned in touching my nose to his. When I opened them and pulled back, I found him looking shocked. Taken aback by my actions.  
"I love you too Humphrey." I whispered with a smile.  
A look of joy and relief spread across his face as he breathed a sigh of relief. He was so stunned, that he fell back on his haunches, then lied down. "I'm glad."  
I curled up next to him, as close as I could get. "Goodnight." I whispered, closing my eyes as I fell asleep, comforted by his presence.  
"Goodnight." He whispered back.

LILLY

It was midnight, and incredibly hard to see, and with everyone asleep, I found it easy to slip away to the territory border. I sat, patiently awaiting. A sudden rustle in the bushes made me jump with fear. I spun around, facing the bushes on the other side of the territory, and found Garth standing there.  
"Hey Lilly." He said softly.  
"H...hi." I whimpered, cantering over to meet him halfway. We stopped in front of each other, simply basking in each other's presence was not enough. I longed to be with him, and he longed to be with me. After seconds of silence, I bolted forward, latching onto him in a tight embrace. "I wish we could be together." I whispered, keeping my voice low to make sure no one could hear me.  
"I know." He replied as he held me tight. "I've tried everything I know to do. I've begged my father to reconsider, but if Kate is not found by tomorrow, then there will be war."  
I held him tighter, beginning to cry as the only thing I desire was just beyond my reach. "Why? Why does it have to be this way? Can we not just unite. I want to be with you, more than anything." I wailed, gripping him tighter, wishing never to let go. "I love you Garth." I said, now unable to control my tears as I was openly crying.  
"I love you too Lilly."  
"C...can you stay for one howl?" I asked.  
"Not tonight, my pack's alphas are out patrolling the territory border, we would be caught." He replied.  
"We could just leave you know, we could run away together, live on our own. We could live happy lives." I said, desperate to keep him with me.  
"If only that we're an option." He whispered before he turned and left.  
"Goodnight Lilly." He whispered.  
"Goodnight Garth." I whispered back.  
I turned, wiping the tears from my eyes as I returned to my den. I was stopped in the middle of the valley, by a trio of wolves. "Well, what's someone like you doing up this late?" One growled.  
"N...nothing." I replied.  
"That's a lie, we saw you with that eastern wolf, you traitor!" The other growled, swiping me across the eye.  
I recoiled at the strike, holding my left eye, which had now begun to bleed.  
The wound stung upon contact. I winced at the pain as I cowered before them.  
They prepared for another strike, ready to deliver the blow.  
"Stop!" The third one shouted. "She's just a lowly omega. She's not worth it, but should we find you with him again, you will end up with more than a scratch on your eye." He growled, staring right into my eye.  
I turned, running back to my den as fast as I could, where I silently cried myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Humphrey

I was awoken by Kate who had been shaking me repeatedly. "Come on Humphrey, you need to wake up." She said aloud.  
I stood up and stretched, loosening up my muscles. The stiffness disappeared, and I looked up to Kate with a smile. "Good morning." I whispered. "How's you're leg? Can you stand?"  
She forced herself up using her three good legs.  
"Okay." I started. "Now put weight on it."  
She hesitated, fearful of the pain, but that didn't keep her. She gently placed her paw on the ground, and as she cried out in pain and collapsed.  
Fortunately, I caught her before she hit the ground. She smiled kindly up at me. "Thanks." She whispered.  
"Listen..." She continued. She had my full and undivided attention as she spoke. I listened closely to every word she spoke. "We should rest, you need as much rest as I do, so why don't we just rest here for awhile."  
I fell back on my haunches. It was tue I was tired, and I could not deny what she was saying. I was still sore, and I still felt the pain from earlier. Some rest would be nice, but what she wanted was more important to me.

"Are you sure?" I began. "You seemed in such a hurry to get home, but now you want to take your time? Is that really what you want?"  
She nodded responsively.  
"Okay, your the alpha." I replied, lying down to rest.

"No Humphrey, I'm a wolf just like you. Rank means nothing to me anymore." She whispered, cuddling up next to me.  
I lied my head down, I was very tired from carrying her around on my back the past two days, but I would do so until I died from exhaustion if I needed to. I smiled, taking in her sweet scent as closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep once more.

LILLY

Day had arrived, but I had not slept through the night, how could I? Garth was the only thing in this world that I desired, but he was out of reach, and I could not have his love because of the selfishness of other wolves. It angered me to know that a wolf could be so thoughtless. I had already treated the wound, so it was not the reason I had not slept. Normally, I wore my fur back...for Garth, but I chose to wear it down until my wound healed, as the tension between the packs was already high, if Garth found out, he would probably try to kill the three who gave it to me, and that would not end well. So until it healed, I would wear my fur down. I stood with a stretch and cantered on out into the world.  
It was a beautiful day out. The sun shone warmly over the valley. The flowers danced in the wind, as did the grass. The laughter of children could be heard from all corners of Jasper. It really was a lovely day, but with everything the way it was, it was nearly impossible to enjoy such a day. As I cantered down to the lake, the cool breeze flowed through my coat, pushing the fur out of my eyes where my wound could be seen. It didn't hurt as much now as it had at first, but it still stung.  
Ever since I met Garth, he was all I could think about. He was always in my dreams and I yearned to love and be with him. I would gladly leave everything behind to be with him, but he was an alpha, which meant he had a pack to look after. "If only he were an Omega." I thought to myself. All of it made me want to cry, but an omega could not cry. They were the optimists, or at least...That's what the alphas thought. It was becoming more and more evident that they did not realize that we had emotions just like them, that we felt pain, that we were wolves, just like them. I stopped gazing into the water, staring into it's mirror like surface. I could see myself, and the wound those wolves had left me with. The three long gashes running across the left side of my face, the dark rings that came from no sleep.  
"Is this the price to pay for loving him?" I thought to myself, stunned but my own reflection. "It doesn't matter. He's worth it." I said aloud, leaning in as I began to drink.  
I pulled my head back, allowing my self to breathe as I swallowed the nice and refreshing water. I turned, looking back to the valley, to my friends who sat, merely talking amongst themselves. I shook my head. "I think I'll pass." I whispered to myself as I turned and went back up into my den. I cantered in, it was exhausting to walk as tired as I was. I padded to my corner of the den, where I fell, gazing to the outside world. I closed my eyes, hoping for joyous dreams, and slowly drifted off.

HUMPHREY.

I awoke, and I was surprised to see Kate lying next to me, her head resting on my paws. I could feel her gentle breathing and it made melt. I simply smiled, it could not get any better than this. Now marriage was a different story, it was not possible. She was an alpha, I was an omega. There was no wolf in the world that would accept such a thing. This deeply saddened me. All I ever wanted was to happily spend what remained of my life with the one I loved, it just was not possible in this reality. I rested my head upon her neck, my smile fade from my face as I thought of this.  
"Mmmm." She whispered, burying her head deeper into my fur as she shifted slightly. As an alpha she was always up at the earliest she could be. So being able to sleep in like this was rare for her, an she needed it. Since I did not want to wake her, I remained still, simply gazing out into the world beyond as a thousand thoughts ran through my mind.  
I felt her shift again, and looked down to her. Her eyes flickered open, and she yawned, pulling herself off me as did her best to stretch without causing pain. I stood, stretching my legs. "Well..." I teased. "It's about time you woke up."  
She let out a light giggle and rubbed her nose with mine. I did not resist, so I rubbed mine with hers. A smiled formed on her face as silence overwhelmed us. She simply leaned against me, burying her head in my chest. "Humphrey, I just want to say, I'm sorry."  
"I was only kidding." I replied.  
"No..." She said, shaking her head. "I'm sorry for having ignored you, for having been so cruel to you before."  
I gave her a smile, embracing her. I held her tight, breathing in her intoxicating scent once more.  
"You don't need to apologize Kate, you've done nothing of the sort." I replied.  
I felt her tighten her grip. "I'm glad, thank you Humphrey."  
"For what?"  
"For always being there for me." She answered, releasing me from the embrace.  
"You don't nee to thank me Kate, your love is enough."  
I replied.  
She smiled warmly and lovingly, gazing into my eyes as I smiled and gaze back into hers. My smile however did not endure time, as it slowly faded. My depression was now visible, and Kate could see it, and became worried.  
"What's wrong Humphrey?" She asked leaning in closer to me.  
"It's nothing." I replied, hoping to avoid this subject.  
"Come on Humphrey you can tell me."  
She sounded sincerely worried. I did not like seeing her worry, but I was not sure how she would respond if I old her. Would she cry? Would she get mad? I didn't know, this is why I did not wish to tell her.  
"Kate, I love you... More than anything or anyone, but..." I froze, not sure whether or not I should tell her the rest.  
"But what Humphrey?" She said, concern in her eyes.  
"When we get home, they won't allow us to be together. They won't accept our love."  
I could see the tears forming in her eyes as she smiled. "I know, it hasn't really occurs to me until now, but...I don't care whether they accept it or not. I will be with you, forever." She said, barely holding back the tears.  
"And I'll always be with you."


	3. Chapter 3

Not as planned 3

HUMPHREY

It was getting dark out, and neither of us were close to tired. Mostly due to the fact that we had slept literally all day.  
Kate sat up next to me.  
"Hey." She began, looking up to me with a warm smile.  
"Hey." I replied, smiling back.  
"I thought about what you said. About how they would not let us be together."  
As soon as the words left her mouth, the thoughts came back to me. Being separated from her no longer able to express my love for her freely. I didn't want that. I just wanted to be with her.  
"And..."  
"Well, I decided that if they don't like it, then we'll leave." She continued. "We'll leave Jasper and be together forever."  
I was shocked, leave? "Kate? You would leave everything behind...for me? Could you really do that?"  
"Could you?" She answered gazing into my eyes, fearful of my answer.  
I pulled her closer to me. "Only...only for you, but let's just hope it doesn't come to that."  
She gave a simple nod to show she heard me.  
"Speaking of Jasper. We should probably get moving again." She suggested.  
I nodded. "If you say so." Her leg had not yet healed enough for her to walk, so I would have to carry her again, and after having rested up, I was ready to move. "Let's go."  
I knelt down next to her, but she shook her head.  
"No, I think I'll try to walk." She responded.  
"Kate..." I said back. "I'm not sure you want to do that."  
"Don't worry Humphrey." She insisted. "I'll be fine."  
"Alright, but you'd better lean against me, just in case."  
She smiled, and did as I suggested, leaning her weight against me.  
"Ow." She groaned as we started to walk.  
"Kate?"  
"I'll be fine, let's just keep going."  
"It was a brilliant idea to travel at night." I teased.  
"Well, it would be time wasted if we hadn't." She replied smartly with a grin.  
"I suppose." I agreed.  
As we continued to walk, we felt the small but noticeable, rain droplets as they began falling out of the sky. It wasn't long before the rain sped up and became heavier. We were soon drenched, and if we weren't careful, then, Kate could slip, and injure herself further. The rain and heavy wind reminded me all too well of that night that I saved Kate during the storm.  
"Let's just hope this storm doesn't turn out like the last one." I chuckled, simply reminding her.  
She hardly felt the humor, and considering her broken leg and the unbearable pain she felt with each step, I couldn't honestly blame her.  
I don't think I would be able to walk either, but like always, I put her first. We walked a good five minutes before we saw the sky begin to flash, and we instantly knew what that meant.  
"We should probably stop to find some shelter." I suggested, looking to her for approval.  
"Nah, we'll be alright." She answered, still struggling along.  
"Are you sure you don't want to rest? We can stop for a few seconds and..."  
"Humphrey." She said pulling herself to a full stop. "There's something I need to tell you."  
I stopped, still allowing her to lean on me. "Yes? What is it?"  
"You know how the eastern wolves keep interrupting our hunts?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, I was suppose to marry Garth to unite the packs, it was the only way to keep peace between the packs. If I don't get back soon, then there may be war."  
My heart sank as fear flooded my mind. After all this time, she was going to marry him? I swallowed the tears that filled the back of my throat as I accepted the reality that was we could never be together.  
"Oh. Well..." I said hesitantly. "Then I guess we had better get you home then." I put on the best smile I could. Whether or not she married this wolf did not change the fact that I loved her. I mean, she knew that I loved her, but I don't think she had a clue as to how much.  
She smiled back. "Thanks."  
She had no idea. The hurt this caused me was not visible externally, because I had hidden it away inside of me, just like everything else.  
The rain had grown heavier now and we were completely soaked. The water getting stuck in my coat made me feel heavier than I really was. The thunder and lightning and wind roaring and pushing against us neither slowed not scared us. We merely kept walking, but as we walked, the wind grew louder and faster and the lightning bolts struck closer and closer.

KATE

I felt his legs give way as I fell over on top of him.  
"Humphrey?" I said loudly.  
I pulled myself off of him, curious as to why he had fallen.  
I suddenly noticed a large gash running down his side. The fur around the wound was singed his and blood was boiling as it slowly oozed out of his side.  
"Are you okay?" I whispered, helping him up.  
"Yeah..." He groaned, struggling. "It just burns."  
"We'll need to find some shelter so we can tend to your wound."  
I helped him up, but like me, he now struggled to take a single step.  
"Come on Humphrey, just a little ways longer." I encouraged, forcing myself to work with the pain. We kept walking and I realized something, why was I going back? Why was I going home when Humphrey was all I needed? I could just stay with Humphrey, I didn't have to go home. However, should I choose not to return home, then there was the possibility of war. It was too much to think of at the moment, I then decided I would worry about it in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate

I was tired, exhausted, and barely able to keep my eyes open and having to drag Humphrey along with me did not help at all. We had been walking, searching for somewhere to rest for a whole day, and it would soon be night again. I was so tired, I felt like I could just fall down and never ever wake up again, but there were things that were more important to me than sleep, like Humphrey. If I didn't love him, I probably wouldn't be dragging him around.  
Finally, just as I had reached my limits, I found a den. It was barely average in size, but it was some form of shelter so I didn't complain.  
I padded in, dragging Humphrey In along with me. I then collapsed, falling to the floor. I landed hard, with an almost unnoticeable pain. I relaxed, loosening my tense muscles as I inhaled deeply. I exhaled, looking to his unconscious body. He had done so much for me, and he had proven himself to be trustworthy on more than one occasion. Now that I realized what was going on, I wouldn't want any other wolf to come between us. He was the only one for me. I closed my eyes, unable to hold them open any longer and drifted into sleep.

LILLY

four days now Kate had been missing, and as a result of Kate's absence, the tension between the packs increased with each day that she did not return. It was this reason that Garth and I could not been seen together in public. I wished Kate was back, but at the same time I didn't want her back. The day she returned would be the day she would have to marry Garth. We both knew this, and were fearful of it. It was night, and I was on my way to meet up with Garth, but I heard something. Something so familiar that I could not simply forget about it. It was a voice. From this distance, it sounded plain and regular, but upon moving closer it sounded more fatigued. I followed the voice, intent on finding the source. I was eventually lead into a den, a den I had never before noticed. Now, when I entered the den, I was shocked. It was Kate, and Humphrey. Kate was hard asleep on the floor and Humphrey was asleep as well, but he looked to be in pain, though I could not see why. I was so happy to see that Kate was okay. I was filled with joy; however, I was also scared, for Garth and I feared her return. We knew that when she returned, he would be forced to marry her, and we had already agreed that neither of us wanted that. Nonetheless, I was happy to see my sister home safely.  
I sat in the entrance, never completely inside, just dazed by her presence. I was not sure what to do. Did I wake mom and dad and lose my only love, or leave her and risk war? The choice was so hard to make, I was being forced to choose between my heart and what I really wanted most and good ethics and doing what was best for the pack. For love, or war.  
It all left me so confused and I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I found myself physically unable to, but in my mind, I was shouting as loud as I could. I turned, beginning to leave, but Kate's voice pulled me back inside.  
"Lilly?" She whispered. "What are you doing here?"  
"Welcome home Kate." I greeted, sitting down next to her. She was glad to see me, as she kept looking to me with a smile. I didn't hate her for showing up, for being home, but because she was here, I would lose Garth. I didn't smile back; I just stared out of the den into the moon and its entrancing glow.  
"Lilly? What's wrong?" She asked me. She was concerned, she really was. I could hear the sincerity in her voice.  
"Can you keep a secret?" I replied, finally looking up to her. Her only reply was a simple nod, but it was more than sufficient.  
I bit my lip as I took a deep breath, as the thought of what I was about to say drove me mad. "I...I've fallen in love with Garth." I struggled, almost breaking into tears. "Aw...Lilly." She whispered pulling me into a warm embrace. I did not resist, in fact, I think I needed it. I could not hold back the tears and was no openly crying. "I'm glad you're back and alive, but..."  
I began, only to have her cut me off. "Sh...It's okay Lilly, I understand. I'm not going to do that to you, I won't marry Garth." She released me, smiling sincerely.  
"Really?" I whimpered as I dried my eyes. "You know what will happen if you don't...right?"  
She simply nodded. "Besides, I'm in love with some else."  
Now that was shocking. She didn't want to marry the most perfect wolf to ever live? I suppose it was a good thing, as it would allow Garth and I to be together. "Really? Who?"  
She giggled and gave me a toothy grin as she pointed over to Humphrey who was lying on the floor.  
I looked down to him then back to Kate. "Really?"  
She nodded. "I know it's odd, but he doesn't treat me like I'm just some wolf, he treats me right. He cares for me and has always been there for me. I mean he did carry me on his back for two days straight. I think he's just perfect. He's kind and polite, considerate and has this calm and reassuring air about him, not to mention that howl of his. Oh man, it is something." She said with a smile as she too gazed up at the moon.  
I looked down to Humphrey, still completely shocked by what she had just told me. "Why does he look so... hurt?" I asked, completely oblivious to the large wound that ran across his side. Now it was almost completely dark out, and it was hard see, so up until she pointed it out, I had not noticed. It was a large gash, the blood from the wound was still fresh, and the fur around the wound was singed. It looked to be deep as well. I recoiled a bit, disgusted by the sight. It sent shivers up my spine and I looked to Kate. "What happened to him?" I asked.  
"He was struck by lightning." She answered, looking down to him with worry. "He's unconscious right now, I need to take him to see mom in the morning."  
I nodded agreeingly. "Yeah, that would probably be the best thing to do."  
"But right now..." She began, resting her head as she closed her eyes. "I need rest 'cause I'm really tired."  
"See you later." I whispered as I left, leaving behind my sister and Humphrey to go and meet Garth.  
I hurried to the border where I found him waiting.  
"Lilly! Thank goodness you're okay. I thought something had happened to you." He said as he wrapped me up in a tight embrace.  
"I missed you too." I said warmly, rubbing my nose with his. We stood there in the silence, tightly embracing each other, and holding on to one another as long as possible. When he finally released me, I moved back a step, looking away from him, unsure of how he would react. "Sooo...Kate's back."  
"Really?" He said his voice dropping.  
I nodded. "But Kate said she won't marry you."  
He perked up, a smile on his face. "But that would mean war."  
"Not for us it won't."  
"What do you mean?" He said unsure of what I meant.  
"We'll leave, as simple as that."  
He nodded, "As much as I hate to leave my pack during a war, I agree. I'll follow you anywhere Lilly." I gave him a warm smile that made him melt. He too returned the smile, but it soon faded.  
"Lilly." He began. "You're wearing your fur down. I thought you didn't like wearing your fur like that." I froze, gazing into his eyes. My heart stopped and the blood in my veins turned to ice. I grew nervous and fearful that he would discover the wound. "Uh…Well…You see, it was getting cold, so I thought that if I wore it like this then maybe it would be warmer." He looked at me suspiciously and leaned in closer. He then reached up pulling back my fur and revealing the wound.

"Lilly, what happened to your eyes?" he said, his voice dropping as he knelt down to my level.

I cowered a bit, afraid to tell him the truth. "Well, after I left last night, three wolves from my pack cornered me. They called me a traitor and attacked me."

"Who were they?" he growled, his tone growing serious and threatening.

"Garth, let it go please, that's the last thing we need right now. Our packs are already on edge."

He took a deep breath, and fell back on his haunches. "I can't stand it anymore Lilly. We're leaving now." He said gesturing for me to follow. I did exactly that, following closely behind him.

"Wait, we're leaving Jasper?"

"Yes, we are." He answered firmly, moving in one direction.

"But where will we go? What about the packs?"

"The packs can sort it out on their own, but I'm not putting up with this. As for where we are going, I don't know."

"But Garth…" I replied, coming to a stop. "If the packs go to war, then many wolves will die and we will be responsible."

He froze, he knew I was right, and he wouldn't let innocent wolves die. He turned, looking straight to me with an uncertainty about him.

"I can't bear living without you, but the thought of innocent wolves losing their lives is even more unbearable. Please Garth, as much as I hate to say it…We have to do what's right, but no matter what happens, I'll always love you."

He paused looking at the forest around him, scouring the area before looking back to me. "Lilly, are you sure. I couldn't love anyone else but you, and to marry someone I share no feelings for…What's the point?"

"Please Garth, if not for the sake of the pack, then for me…Please?" I begged, desperate to change his mind.

"Okay, but only for you." He said, pulling me into an embrace.

"It's not all bad you know, we'll be able to visit each other more often and in public, we won't have to hide anymore." I smiled, having done my duty as an optimistic omega.

He nodded, tears welling up in his eyes. Rarely had I ever seen an omega cry, let alone one of Garth's caliber. "Okay…Okay. Let's go home."

He leaned forward, rubbing his nose with mine before he turned and headed back to his home.

I too turned and returned to my den where I fell asleep, but as I lied on the ground, I began to wonder. Had I made the right decision? Would preventing a war between our packs really be worth giving up our love? I didn't know, and I was hurting too much to care. As much as I loved him, I knew that the moment I saw him, I could never be with him. "I'm sorry Garth." I whispered as I rested my head and fell asleep.

KATE

Morning came, and I felt fully rested and ready to go, however, once I was up and conscious of my surroundings, I remembered where I was, and Humphrey. I remembered his injury and helped him up. As I began dragging him out of the den, I was stopped by Garth, who stood next to my little sister.

"Need some help?" he offered.

"Please?" I accepted, allowing Garth possession of the unconscious body. He then pulled onto his back and we began walking back to my parent's den.

"So…" Garth began, walking up alongside me. "What happened to our buddy here?"

My tail and ears fell limp as I continued walking as I allowed my concern for him to overwhelm me. "He was struck by lightning on our way home, he had been carrying me for two whole days, and well, he was struck, but he kept on moving until he fell out from exhaustion."

They looked at me, then back to the unconscious Humphrey. They both looked shocked and I simply grinned. "I'm glad he was with me otherwise we might have never made it back."

When I finally looked up, I found myself entering my den. I was tackled to the ground by my mother who then proceeded to hug me fiercely. "Mom, Humphrey needs someone to tend to his wound. NOW." I said, pushing her off me.

She simply frowned and went to work, carrying Humphrey to the back of the den. I lied down on the den floor, mindfully avoiding all possible contact with my paw and the ground. All there was left to do now was to wait.

HUMPHREY

I opened my eyes and the first thing that ran through my mind was to stand up, but when I attempted to do so, a sharp pain pierced my side, causing me to fall. I caught myself and struggled through the pain as I continued to the den entrance where I found Kate engaged with her father.

"I'm sorry Kate, but there's nothing we can do." Winston said softly, trying not to arouse any unwanted emotions.

"What's going on?" I asked, presenting myself as I sidled over next to Kate.

She turned to me, a grave look on her face. "It's just as we thought, they won't let us be together." She sniffled.

"It's okay Kate." I said comforting her. "We'll simply go to plan B."

She gave me a nod and stood up, collapsing when she unintentionally put weight on her injured leg. Fortunately, I caught her and helped her up. "Here, you can lean against me." I offered, she smiled and kindly upset.

"Kate." Her father began. "What are you doing?"

"If you won't allow our love here, then we she leave and live elsewhere." She snapped back.

"But Kate, we need you to unite the packs and do what's best for everybody and prevent war."

She looked back at him with disgust and anger burning in her eyes. "What's best for everyone, or what's best for you?"

Her father was shocked by the tone in which she spoke towards him. "Any war that occurs will be a result of selfishness. Therefore, if you were really a good leader, you put aside your own petty desires and do something."

Everyone was shocked. Never in her life had Kate ever spoke to her father in such a way. "Goodbye dad." She snarled as we walked out, heading to who knows where. The only thing that mattered was that we were together.


	5. Chapter 5

Not as planned 5

KATE

As we continued up the mountain, I felt something creeping up on me. I could feel it, gnawing at me. Eating me up on the inside. It eventually drove me to look back to my...former home. It looked so peaceful and perfect. Looks, however, can be deceiving. A place that would not accept love was no home of mine. Still, I did miss my family, nothing would change.

I was robbed of my thoughts when a large crack sounded off just beyond Jasper, drawing my attention to it. Just above the horizon, dark, eerie clouds loomed over Jasper. "Humphrey?" I whispered softly, as to hide the fear in my voice, but I'm positive he could sense it. "Do you feel that?"

"Yeah." He whispered, staring off, become lost and distant in his own thoughts. "Something's coming...something big. I can feel it, creeping up my spine. It's a terrifying feeling."

He was right, whatever it was would not be pretty. However, it would only be a storm, and we were already high up in the mountains, away from it all, if we could find some shelter soon, then we would be safe.

I lead on for five more minutes before we finally found shelter. A small cave, carved into the side of the mountain and since we were exhausted, we did not hesitate to make it our own den.  
We walked in and collapsed, lying awake on the floor, simply smiling as we gazed into each other's eyes.

"Well Kate." He began, a smile forming upon his face. "I've been following your lead this whole time because I love and trust you, so I can't possibly regret asking...What next?"

There it was again, that feeling I felt before, only this time it was stronger and I knew and understood what it was. I didn't deny it, and fantasies of he and I began to flow throughout my mind, but I didn't think he wanted that. "I'll be honest Humphrey, I've been following my instincts and going on what I thought was right, but now, I don't have any clue." I replied, doubtful and ashamed. Being an alpha, I was looked upon to lead.

A smile formed on his face. "I think I know."

I stopped. The look on his face was a dead giveaway, however... If he was thinking what I think he was thinking, then..."What do you mean Humphrey?"

"Come on Kate... Let's start a family." He said gently. "Together."

GARTH

It had been only minutes since Kate and Humphrey had departed, yet everyone chose remain silent. It was Winston who finally broke the silence. "Tony will not be happy." He whispered as he sauntered out.

I then looked to Lilly, who seemed unsure. "Lilly? What's wrong?"

"If father can't reason with Tony, then that would mean war."

"That doesn't seem to be what's bothering you, tell me the truth."

Her expression changed immediately now seemed scared. "They won let us be together, I don't like being separated. I was thinking…maybe we should do like Humphrey and Kate did and leave Jasper." She said, looking up to me as if she needed my approval.

"Well Lilly, if that's what you think we should do, then I'm behind you one hundred percent." I replied, pulling her over next to me.

"But also, I feel something coming…something big." She whispered, looking out at the sky.

I ignored it, as she herself admitted to being paranoid. Though at times she proved to be could be brave.

"We should go with them, my sister I mean." She whispered, her eyes full of hope.

"If you go, I go." I replied, grabbing her paw.

"We should hurry then, before they get too far."

I nodded and simply followed her out of the den.

**SORRY, FINALLY GOT MY COMPUTER FIXED AND I HAVE BEEN TRYING MY BEST TO IMPROVE THE QUALITY OF THESE STORIES, I KNOW SOME OF YOU HAVE BEEN ASKING ABOUT MY OTHER STORIES, AND I WILL BE CONTINUING, BUT AS OF RIGHT NOW, I HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY AND UNABLE TO USE MY LAPTOP FREQUENTLY, NEVERTHELESS, THERE WILL BE MORE COMING.**


End file.
